White of the Winter night
by Mylandofsleepingroses
Summary: JackxHiccup. Dudexdude, no like, no read. This is set in rise of the guardians( I might teleport :D) and for SOME REASON it won't do that when I try to make the order correct. If you have any questions, ask ME, not this stupid thang DX I'm no good at summaries, so read, love( I know you will) and come back for more!( more comes when I want it to BD)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I watched rise of the guardians a few weeks ago in theatres and a few days after I watched the trailer to comment and say just how EPIC it was, and apparently Jack frost was a huge hit and so I thought I'd write a lil something, since I got inspired J I also have to say that I fit a lot in short stories, so the chapters aren't long, but I make up for that with awesomeness XD In any case, I own nothing( AS YOU KNOW) just my creativity.

Looking into the darkness, Jack silently slipped over the frozen hillside and landed lightly on a large rock. It was already December! Time had passed so quickly this year. He could finally come back from below the cave and have fun. People usually got frightened if he made in snow in the Summer. He looked up. The moon shone with such a bright glow tonight, as well as lighting everything in sight. He smiled and took off in his usual leap into the air and thought he'd wait just a little bit longer before making the snow come. After all, a lot of people hadn't even put their lights! Snow always glimmered more with lights everywhere and made the children gaze in such awe each time.

Taking a final spin into the air, he landed down on the roadway with a gentle thump. He watched as a girl came by. He came over to her, 12 by the looks of her. Smiling childishly ,he was just about to blow a chill onto her nose, when all of a sudden he noticed she was crying. She was staring down at the ground intently and pulled her coat close against her. Stopping for a moment she wiped her eyes and then went on. Jack decided to follow her and see if he could help her, seeing as it might be Pitch up to his old tricks.

They walked on and it was starting to get dark. The girl had stopped crying, but still stared solemnly at the sky and every once and a while sighed deeply. Her brown curls went down over her eyes, making her look even more lonely. As they got to a lamp, she stopped and stood there…she seemed to be waiting. Jack noticed it was foggier than a few minutes ago and made it hard to see anything. Everything was bland and cloudy, and then…

His breath caught in his throat.

There was a giant black spiky creature appearing just feet away from him, which was the girl just moments ago. It was a trap!

He started running as fast as he could, while looking back to get a better look. Sure enough, it was following him, but was this come kind of guardian, or a monster? He didn't have time to think about that, he just kept on speeding away in the air. There were a few people walking around below, and they could have seen the giant creature, so it must have been like himself. Taking a final leap in the air, he looked back and the creatre was gone. He'd have to find out more about it before fighting with something that big. It wasn't like Pitch, since all he had to do was face his fear, but with that, who knows what'd be in store for him. He landed again on the always frozen creek and sat down. Hopefully he's have no more action in one night. Letting a yawn, he made himself comfortable with a big pile of snow he made. He closed his eyes and let the world slip by.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE

I'm soooo sorry to anyone who the order of the crossing mixed up. That was my/this stupid machine's loading's fault. So just so you know, most of this will be in rise of guardians, and I might teleport, as I said ;D BTW I haven't watched the how to train your dragon series on tv yet, so there might be things I dunno about, so bear with me! ( evil laugh 8D I love fan fiction 3)

Waking up with a start, he felt immediate pain at his side. All he could remember was falling off of toothless and then everything blackened out. He checked his side and saw a long scratch that had come from a rock he'd been laying on. It'd already healed over somewhat, which meant he must've been here a while, and right now it was looking like early morning. He slowly lifted himself up and winced slightly at the pain. It was cold…which was weird because it had been Summer when he left. Might he be in a cave? No, he could see open sky all around. He breathed in the faint smell of fur trees, which it really odd, since he hadn't seen any growing when last he left Berk. Something was definitely wrong here. Shakily getting to his feet, he tore a piece of his shirt off and put it over the cut. Taking a deep breath he started walking off.

He could see barely anything in this fog. And it was so cold…so cold…how? He'd have to find shelter to rest for a while and get out of this before he caught a sickness. Then he stopped in his tracks when he felt a snow flake fall gently on his nose. But it was Summer! Had he passed out for that long? Was he dead? Then how could he still feel pain? It was all confusing and for now at least, he'd just look for some place warmer. It was usually cold on Berk, but this year had been a lot warmer than years past. Picking up his speed, he headed for a place that looked like it might have some people living in, judging from the light.

When he got to the entryway from the long gate, there was something he was definitely not expecting.

He gazed at the sight in wonder. Houses that were made from brick and painted and lights everywhere with so many different colors. Walking along the road, he came in sight with a giant tree. He had had trees like this in Berk, but only nearing Winter, and this had all kinds of glittering lights all over it. For a long time he just stared at it.

"Hey guys, who's that?" said a little boy with a group of friends by his side. "Uh…" Hiccup stammered, "Do you know where I am? In fact, what time of the year is it?" he fidgeted with his fingers. "What, you don't know? It's almost Christmas! Don't have a life? And you're in our back yard!" Hiccup looked where he was standing, which was right by a big blue house. "Oh! Sorry." he quickly scrambled back from the grass he was standing in. "Who that heck are you?" 'Uh, my name is Hiccup." the kids just stared at him. "Dude, your mother must have been weird." they went back to walking together. That stung Hiccup. His mother had the best one in the world. He could remember her eyes tearing any fears he had away when he looked at her. He had to take that thought away, since right now he needed to find some place warm. This place didn't seem like it would help much, so he went back in the direction in which he had come. Maybe he'd find something he dropped? He left with one last look at the tree.

Jack woke up to a beam of sunlight shining right in his eyes. He groaned and heaved an icy yawn. Taking his usual breath of cold air, he grabbed his stick that was laying beside him and set out for the day. He never needed much food unless he wanted it, which made his morning a lot less difficult for him. Most of the time the cold air was all he needed to make it his perfect day. He thought he'd better talk to some of the other guardians about the thing he had seen the night before. Surely with all Santa's running about on Christmas eve, he would be able to tell him what it was. He flew off with a gigantic blow of wind and went almost faster than a droplet of water falling to the ground.

Landing down and catching his breath, he looked up at the giant house of Santa Claus. It was decorated with all things imaginable and the huge piles of snow that was always there, which made his visits particularly enjoyable. Opening up the big door, he soon wished he didn't, since at once there was an enormous flow of small elves running in all directions and other creatures running about doing small chores. "Whoa!" he said, as he almost got knocked over. Tiptoeing his way through all the excitement, he headed to where he could see Santa's red suit. "Hey! Season's greeting, Jack!" came the always over-confident voice. "Gahh!" Jack ended up getting thrown to the floor by a giant box being carried by. "Soorryy!" came the small squeaky voice. Santa picked Jack up with one hand and set him on his huge desk. "Don't mind them." he laughed. "Now what did you need? You don't usually come this early." Jack straightened up his coat and grabbed his stick just as it was about to fall. "Uh, I'm not quite sure, you see it all happened last night." Santa gave him the sign he was listening, while checking off lists of children and reading letters to him. "I was walking along and enjoying being out again, when I saw this little girl and she was crying. I thought it might be Pitch doing something again, and she started walking, but then she stopped and all of a sudden she turned into some kind of monster." Santa looked up. "Didn't anyone else see it?" Jack shook his head. " No. It even chased me a little, but then it just disappeared and I didn't see anymore of it." He put his finger of his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe this is…no, that wouldn't work. Or maybe…no. Can't be an elf gone bad, definitely." Jack tilted his head. "You mean this is something new? And you know I don't get nightmares." Santa looked out the window. " Yes, I trust you saw this alright, but I'm afraid I don't have any idea…" he grabbed a box. "Cookie?" Jack glared, but ended up taking one before he left. "I'll look in my library and see if there is anything with the description of what you said." He waved and went back to his lists. Most likely it couldn't hurt any children, like Pitch, unless it was some kind of emotion or thoughts of doubt. The last thing they needed was another trouble maker. He took off into the sky, which was already becoming nighttime.


End file.
